


No Interruptions (Dark)

by dendriticgold



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendriticgold/pseuds/dendriticgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. An AU alternative outcome for Thomas's nocturnal visit to Jimmy in 3x07. Alfred is nowhere to be seen and the visit goes far worse than Thomas can comprehend. Or: How O'Brien indirectly destroys two men instead of one. </p>
<p>[See 'No Interruptions (Light)' and 'No Interruptions (Flip)' for alternative takes on the same situation.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Interruptions (Dark)

Thomas was sure he had meant every word of denial that he had spoken to O'Brien in the servant's hall. He was equally certain that he was resolved to leave the matter well enough alone as he finished his cigarette on her departure. When the seed of hope planted by O'Brien's words refused to die, he was sure he had resolved (with conviction) to at the very least put the matter completely out of his mind for the present as he undressed for bed. All these things were true.

_Then WHY am I here?_

Thomas paused for a moment at Jimmy's bedroom door, listening, not sure if hearing a sound would actually compel him to proceed or run away.

_Because of the looks, the smiles, the connection…that's why._

Somehow that reasoning had muddied his judgment (not to mention his sense of self preservation and restraint) enough to have forced him to make the trip down the corridor to stand at Jimmy's door.

_There's something. I know it._

Carefully he pushed open the door and stepped into the dark room. Closing the door behind him, he stood quietly staring at Jimmy's sleeping form.

_That's…unfortunate._

_What do I do now?_

Leaving was not an option, not until he had an answer. He knew he would never rest easy without one, and severely doubted whether his confidence would ever get him to this point again if he were to back out.

_Besides, I do actually KNOW the answer already. Don't I?_

_I just need confirmation._

_That's all._

_And why wouldn't he be happy to give it to me?_

Thomas sat softly on the bed. Supporting his weight with both arms, he leaned over and gently touched his lips to Jimmy's.

_So soft…_

Forgetting himself, and the delicate nature of the situation, Thomas began to kiss him.

Not fully asleep, Jimmy dimly registered the added weight on the bed and the sensations at his lips in a disassociated confusion.

_That feels nice…_

Out of reflex he began to move his own lips.

_Very nice…_

Jimmy inhaled deeply through his nose, smelling smoke tinged with faded undertones of Bois cologne.

_I know that smell…_

Suddenly Jimmy's brain finally kicked into gear.

_WHAT THE HELL?_

His eyes flew open.

Even in the dim light, he recognised Thomas's black hair immediately. Jimmy sat up abruptly, pushing Thomas away in disgust and drawing himself as far away as possibly up against the headboard of the bed.

'What are you doing here?' He demanded.

'What do you think? I've come to see you.' Said Thomas softly.

'Why?' Said Jimmy, his heart still in his throat from the traumatic awakening.

_Seriously, WHAT THE HELL?_

He barely registered the hand that Thomas had brought up to his cheek.

'I think you know that already…' Thomas stared into his eyes, searching, hoping. Jimmy could only stare back in wide-eyed shock.

_What the fuck is he on about?_

_Oh God…_

_…I should have spoken to Carson._

Thomas leaned in again, making only brief contact with his lips before Jimmy turned his face away.

_I REALLY should have spoken to Carson!_

'Wait! Just…' Jimmy exclaimed as the hand at his cheek began to coax his face back around. 'Just give me a minute to think!' He said, sweeping Thomas's hand away from his face.

_…to figure out what the hell is happening here!_

Reluctant to release Thomas's hand (wanting to reduce the number of limbs he had to worry about for the time being), Jimmy instead pinned it under his own into the mattress.

_Ok, right Jimmy…think…_

_Clearly I wasn't reading too much into the bloody touches._

_Should have sodding said something…_

_[So just say something now. Simple.]_

_But…._

Completely lost in his own thoughts, Jimmy did not notice Thomas glancing down with a warm smile at their intertwined hands.

_What if he threatens to get me fired?_

_[Threaten to tell the others about him, of course.]_

_What if they already know? He's been here so long…What if they have an understanding….?_

He dimly noted Thomas sliding up the bed to move closer to him and drew his legs even tighter into his chest as a response.

_What if O'Brien told me to stay close to him because that's how things are done here…for him…_

_…_

_Oh God, I don't know!_

'I know this is hard Jimmy, I understand your hesitation. It's only natural to be afraid under the circumstances!' Said Thomas gently, clasping Jimmy's shoulder with his spare hand.

_So that's it then…you think you're entitled to just…_

_Do I not get a bloody say in this?_

_[Go on then…SAY something.]_

Jimmy's silence, hesitation and elevated heart and breathing rate, compelled Thomas onwards. Drawing his body as close as Jimmy's bent knees would allow he snaked his arm around his shoulders, enveloping Jimmy in a warm hug, smothering him in the scent of his cologne.

Jimmy's hold on his other hand tightened uncomfortably.

Thomas took this as a sign of encouragement. He captured Jimmy's lips for a series of brief kisses, punctuated by Jimmy's rapid breaths.

_[SAY SOMETHING!]_

_I don't know WHAT to say._

_[SAY ANYTHING!]_

_Like bloody what?_

_[Then at least DO something…]_

Somehow, he couldn't. The feeling of claustrophobia was overwhelming. Thomas was pressed so close. But whether crippled by fear, shock, indecision or a blend of all three, the final effect was the same.

'Jimmy…' Thomas breathed, moving from attending to Jimmy's lips to just underneath his jaw line.

_Oh God…_

Extracting his hand from Jimmy's vice-like grip, Thomas hooked his arm under Jimmy's legs to draw him to lie flat on the mattress.

_What…?_

Thomas moved to lie over him, returning his attention to Jimmy's lips. Jimmy let out an involuntary gasp as Thomas settled his weight on top of him. Thomas responded by running his tongue over Jimmy's lips, gently seeking entry. His hand slowly moving southwards between their two bodies.

_[FUCKING HELL JUST SAY OR DO BLOODY ANYTHING!]_

'Ugh...' Jimmy exclaimed as Thomas's hand gripped him over the fabric of his pyjama trousers.

_[Just scream…Scream loud, scream now. The other details can shitting wait.]_

_I can't…if they see me like…_

He let out another involuntary moan as Thomas began to masturbate him.

_They'll never believe I had nothing to do with it…_

_Oh God…_

Caught stunned between Thomas probing his mouth and stroking his cock, Jimmy found himself struck by a disjointed sense of arousal and an even larger sense of shame.

_I'm good at my damn job, I shouldn't have to let him…do things…to keep it._

_[But you ARE letting him do things, aren't you? And you're even getting hard off it. What does that say about you?]_

_I've DONE nothing._

Thomas's breathing had become heavier, matching his own hurried gasps.

He drew back from kissing Jimmy to examine his face.

'What?' Whispered Jimmy, wondering if somehow he had managed to cock things up (and sincerely hoping that, if he had, it would spell the end of this particular encounter).

'Will you….Will you turn over?' Thomas whispered back, rocking slightly above Jimmy as he continued to run his hands over the thin layer of fabric concealing Jimmy's erection.

There it was again in Jimmy's head; the hesitation, the fear, the complete and utter lack of a clue as to how to deal with the situation at hand.

_[NO NO NO NO NO.]_

At a gentle tug on his arm, he found himself complying.

The protests in his head vanished, as did any feeling of connection to the situation itself, as Thomas undressed him.

The breaching, when it came, had his mouth hanging open in a soundless scream. Any ability to speak or move was completely removed.

He heard Thomas's words and moans as though he were six feet under water.

At the conclusion, Jimmy remained where he was. Head buried in the pillow, hating the heat of Thomas's body against his back.

'Oh God, amazing…' Thomas breathed, completely spent. 'You have no idea how long I have been dreaming of you, of that.' He planted a kiss on the back of Jimmy's head.

_Please please PLEASE get off me…_

'Mmmm.' Thomas stroked his hands up Jimmy's back then along his arms, lying back down to cover Jimmy's body with his own. 'I wish I could stay here with you…'

_Please leave, please leave…._

'Goodnight Jimmy.' Thomas eventually said, leaning around to lightly kiss Jimmy's cheek. 'Thank you so much for...being you!' He said in a voice that gave away the large smile on his face (Jimmy didn't turn round to look back at him).

'Goodnight Mr Barrow.' Jimmy whispered back, unable to raise his head from the pillow even if he had wanted to.

Thomas paused by the door and frowned…

_'Mr Barrow'…?_

…but his face rapidly broke back into a wide grin. He gave a slight laugh at Jimmy's 'joke' before leaving.

Breathing and heart rate decreasing, Jimmy stayed exactly where he was. He found himself finally able to sob aloud, but quite unable to move until dawn began to illuminate the room several hours later.


End file.
